


Almost Date

by LosingInterest



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Circa 2017, I Ship It, Kwon Jiyong x Being done with Seunghyun's shit, M/M, cause some of us need distraction, reposting archives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosingInterest/pseuds/LosingInterest
Summary: The only rational thing Jiyong can think of right now is kicking Seunghyun out of his house, along with the older male’s two large duffle bags.orThe one in which Seunghyun's being nuisance to Jiyong's morning...as usual.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kang Daesung
Kudos: 10





	Almost Date

“Help. Going out for a date soon.”

The only rational thing Jiyong can think of right now is kicking Seunghyun out of his house, along with the older male’s two large duffle bags.

“Can’t choose my outfit,” Seunghyun sighs, already walking past Jiyong whose eyes are still the sleepiest and had none of caffeine or sugar or cigarette or his nail polish routine just yet. “You choose for me.”

The black duffle bag contains shoes and ties and socks. Jiyong hums appreciatively at Seunghyun’s collection in front of his eyes. Probably he’d just kick out the hyung, not his belongings.

“I was thinking about wearing this white one,” Seunghyun crouches down and pick the most worn out shoes of all, patting it the way Jiyong would do with his cat. “But _he_ had seen it too often.”

Jiyong lets out a sneer at Seunghyun’s ridiculous reason. Jiyong doesn’t think that there’s any of these things Seunghyun’s date hadn’t seen already (or too often, as in Seunghyun’s description).

“Should I just go casual?” the older male reaches for a pair of slip–on. “Oh, _hey_ , he has this one too! Couple shoes for a date, eh?”

Jiyong shrugs but Seunghyun doesn’t care. Not that Jiyong minds, though. Shoes, _check_.

“Do you know that I only have three pair of socks in my house?” Seunghyun stares at Jiyong helplessly. “ _My house_.”

It’s not like Jiyong forgets where, how big, all the greatness about Seunghyun’s house, but he nods and gives him a sad face. Attempt that goes fruitless because Seunghyun isn’t looking at him.

“Which socks?” Seunghyun sighs.

Jiyong would choose the black one in a heartbeat. He doesn’t think that orange polka dots and pink–and–super purple stripes will go well with the slip–on (He doesn’t think Seunghyun’s date will notice the socks but he won’t tell Seunghyun. He doesn’t want to deal with the older male’s pouts or even worse, tears). Seunghyun seems to think the same because he pick up the black socks and line them up on top of the chosen shoes. He pats his chest with such pride gleaming in his eyes Jiyong wonders why is Seunghyun the hyung between them both. What did happen that Seunghyun got the privilege to be born first and require him to say all the honorifics when his action is totally the most childish one?

Anyway; socks, _check_.

“What am I supposed to wear?” Seunghyun makes his pink duffle bag throw up its insides on Jiyong’s floor.

Jiyong cringes at the way Saint Lauren cardigan and Dolce & Gabbana shirt tangled with each other. He bends to pick the most suspicious one up that actually is Seunghyun’s Valentino pajama. He almost asks a question if Seunghyun is going to have a date on a bed but decides in the last minute that he doesn’t want to know. _Ew_.

“How about this?” Seunhyun fishes a Gucci shirt out of the pile of mess. The shirt is crumpled, folded in a way Jiyong would never _ever_ do to his own clothes. “I like this one.”

Jiyong moves closer to inspect the red shirt but he’s not touching it. He might steal it – _save it_ –from Seunghyun and keep the Gucci be Gucci.

“You like it too, don’t you?” Seunghyun grins in triumphant and just like that, shirt, _check_.

Jiyong doesn’t stand the chance to protest.

“Pants,” Seunghyun holds out two identical Levi’s jeans. “Which one? It’s the same kind actually, I love it too much to buy another design or another… _another_.”

Choosing pants done with no sheer amount of discussion.

“Jacket,” Seunghyun urges. “Which one?”

To be honest (and based on the weather forecast he watched last night), Jiyong thinks that today is the day where God’s punishment for seven deadly sins would be wearing sweater for four hours straight. But Seunghyun belongs in the sub-group of humankind where exposed skin means losing dignity, so what’s the point of warning him?

Jiyong points out his forefinger at the pale–pink jacket since it’s the thinnest one. Seunghyun is still a friend, after all.

Seunghyun shakes his head. “No, I think this would suit my pants better,” he pats a yellow coat that looks like it’s made for harsh winter.

_Its Seunghyun’s suicide_ , Jiyong reminds himself. And he’s not a fashion consultant, for _fucks_ sake. His brain’s operational hours start at 10 a.m. and it’s not even nine yet.

“Guess we’re done,” Seunghyun claps happily and begins to gather his stuff, pushing them back to the bags. Jiyong wants to go blind and deaf for a while so that he doesn’t have to see and hear the scream from Seunghyun’s Tom Ford shoes being crushed under the Rick Owens jacket or the Ray Ban sunglasses suffering a break on its left lens because Seunghyun accidentally stepped on it.

Jiyong watches Seunghyun walks out from his house and few minutes later he gets a text from Seunghyun’s date.

_Is Seunghyun–hyung there with you?_

He types a reply fast.

_Not anymore. Have a fun date later._

Another text comes through.

_Running out of toothpaste isn’t fun, though. I don’t see why shopping for it would be a fun date but thanks._

Jiyong doesn’t see _why_ either nor that he has any reason left to not to cross Seunghyun out of his friendlist. His cat rubs its head against his leg and Jiyong pats her fur softly.

“Morning,” his voice croaks for it is his first word of the day. He never craves for coffee more than he is right now in his entire life, then maybe cigarette and breakfast and if he’s lucky, there will be a re–run of his favorite sappy drama on TV (He needs a distraction badly so that he will stop thinking about Seunghyun’s love life that apparently has been going well for three years now, _even_ _living together with_ _his_ _date_ , that they see each other every day to the point Jiyong often saw them reading each other’s mind and telling inside jokes he never understood about).


End file.
